


There Would Be No Love

by virryth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virryth/pseuds/virryth
Summary: To others, Wonwoo and Junhui are princes joined together by a political marriage. To them, there must be something more.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	There Would Be No Love

**Author's Note:**

> Royalty Wonhui just hits so hard OTL   
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)

Wonwoo doesn’t know where it began. 

Perhaps it’s the way Junhui looks right now, eyes fluttering close and body writhing in pain as the enemy’s poison arrow pierces his skin. He’s taken an arrow mid-battle to protect Wonwoo and is now paying the price for what Wonwoo had deemed such ‘reckless actions.’ 

Somewhere along the way, Wonwoo had grown so fond of the prince who was only supposed to be his political partner that he had almost forgotten the vow they made when they entered this marriage. 

_There would be no love._

It was a vow spoken out of comfort for both sides that now becomes his shackles, and Wonwoo is afraid if he ever speaks of love for the prince, their seemingly _perfect_ relationship will disintegrate back into the nothingness he’d been running from since he was a child. He’s afraid of losing hope, so afraid that he trembles whenever his hand touches Junhui’s.

“Why are you crying?” Junhui laughs amidst the dizziness of his state, wincing when the action sends him into another array of pain.

“How can you laugh at a moment like this?”

“Should I be crying instead?”

Wonwoo shakes his head, a few droplets of tears shine underneath the starlight just like the night they had spent together by the cliff. “You cannot leave me.” Wonwoo’s voice is a low whisper, laced with the sweetness and prickliness of a thorny rose. _But you will, once you find out what depraved feelings and thoughts I harbor._

Perhaps it was last month when he spotted Junhui by the pond, feeding the turtles and giggling to himself. It was such a strange picture, the prince sitting cross-legged on the bare ground without a care in the world and making noises as if he’s talking to the animals. His laughter was most pleasant after the long day Wonwoo has had to spend listening to the old court magistrates. His presence seemingly lifted all the worries and stress accumulated within Wonwoo that day, and he felt strange feelings he later chalked up to _gratefulness_ for his partner. 

Perhaps it was how Junhui spoke about him in such an animated manner. They were hardly friends before their coronations, yet Junhui always speaks so highly of Wonwoo that one may mistake them to be childhood friends. Junhui knows all of Wonwoo’s little quirks, from the way he pushes his monocles when he’s annoyed at the mountain of paperwork fit for his position to how many sugar cubes he puts in his tea. Junhui knows what path he takes on his daily stroll, and which bench he sits on at the end of the road. Wonwoo hadn’t thought he was so predictable in his routines. Many have called him dull, boring, and he thought himself bland in personality, but countless times Junhui had proved him wrong. 

“Who said you were boring? It would be boring to live without you.” Junhui had said, and Wonwoo remembers well, and even though their marriage is purely political, it was nice to think prince Junhui sees Wonwoo as a dear friend, a close companion of sorts, to trust and depend on. 

Perhaps it was the way Junhui rides head-first into danger during their second expedition, a maddening grin blooming over his features and a high-spirited cry for battle follows him into the heart of war. Wonwoo doesn’t know where his own admiration for Junhui ends and obsession begins. Wonwoo loves the prince’s free-spirited smile, blossoming even among the toughest of times. Even when he throws himself into peril without a care for his own wellbeing, he grins like a hopeless fool so long as he can protect his people. 

Wonwoo loves the prince’s compassion when he embraces him by the cliff as they talk about their pasts. Junhui had looked so beautiful, so far away basking underneath perfect starlights that seemed to pull him towards the celestial, lost in thought and out of Wonwoo’s grasp that Wonwoo felt the need to hold on or he'd disappear forever. 

“Never leave me,” Wonwoo breathed and snuggled further into his embrace, and Junhui had patted his head, chuckling in contentment. 

“Falling for me now, aren’t you?”

Wonwoo loves the prince. For too long now, and it's taken every ounce of his willpower to keep these thoughts to himself.

Junhui closes his eyes. Lately his dreams have been out of order with instances where all light had fallen out of the sky and it would be night save for the faint light from above, and he wakes up calling Wonwoo’s name. He thought he was simply yearning for someone he could not have, although they were married, and he can only suspire amorously to those dreams until those dreams become his reality. 

“I want to give you the world, but the world isn’t mine to give.” Junhui speaks after a while, tightening his grip on Wonwoo’s hand with the remaining amount of strength he has. Perhaps his mind isn’t in the right place, his voice grows weary, his legs are tired of running from the faint light. “All I can give you is my eternal vow that binds my time left on this earthly plains. If that will suffice, and if you will have me.”

Junhui doesn't know what he expected, but in his hazy delusions he felt Wonwoo tackling him into a tight embrace, so warm that he closes his eyes out of comfort.

Perhaps it was the way Wonwoo looks so positively radiant on his throne that Junhui cannot help but fall in love all over again. 

“I heard you scared his highness half to death.” Prince Mingyu whispers near prince Junhui as the royal ball proceeds in all of its glory. They had won the war after Junhui's noble action, and the nation entered another age of prosperity once more. 

“It was not intentional.” Junhui corrects his posture as he passes the glass of champagne to a nearby attendant, covering his mouth with a gloved hand--a habit Wonwoo still finds so endearing. “I was pumped with substances to ease my pain, passing in and out of a comatose state. No matter what anyone thinks of me, I would never fake my death as a prank, especially not in such a precious moment.”

“A precious moment, I see.” Mingyu teases, an eyebrow raised as he inspects his brother. 

Just for today, Junhui will let it happen, especially when Wonwoo sits resplendently on his throne. Junhui had wanted to uphold the vow the moment he realized he is in love with the crown prince and had been meaning to ask for permission to love him unrequitedly, so he is grateful that Wonwoo had cried for him and accepted his confession with little hesitation. After all, Junhui has never been a good liar.

Wonwoo turns towards Junhui from the long stretch of his throne, a rare smile playing on his handsome face while his subjects observe in awe as they now know the smile is reserved only for the man he loves.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wenwooz !


End file.
